Ramen Lovers To The Extreme
by musa uchiha
Summary: Sure we fight a lot, okay ALL THE TIME, but that doesn't mean we don't love each other. We would do anything just to see a smile, hear a laugh, and to be there for each other when we really need it. Which is why when one of us is in danger of a mad man, we will stop at nothing to protect what we love. Birthmarks that look like tattoos that have powers. Hope you like it
1. Meet the liar xD

**Disclaimer: T_T **

**Mea: Say iiiiiiiiiit .**

**Me:I DONT WANNA! ;~;**

**Mea:SAY EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET**

**Me:Q.Q IDONTOWNNARUTOORANYONE**

**Mea:Good girl ^.^**

**Me:-cries in a corner-**

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" I whispered. My mom is knocking at my door and my boyfriend is busy thrusting in me like a mad man. So what do you think I did? Do you think we finished having sex then hurried up and got dressed? Oh God I wish we did, but sadly no. I sighed and pushed my boyfriend off and wobbled to the door after getting at least half decent. I turned around one last time to make sure everything in my room was somewhat normal and giggled when I saw my boyfriend glaring at the door like it was some evil spirit.<p>

"Yes mom?" I answered after opening the door. I love my mom, no I really do it's just that…well she always wants to know what I'm doing and it can sometimes get annoying.

"Oh, well I was just wondering if you and your friend wanted a snack," she said standing on her toes trying to look in the room. "Nah we're fine just…studying our butts off," I said grinning like an idiot hoping she'll buy it. Ah~ she did! She looked kind of sad though and started to walk away slowly. Ah crap. She always does that when I or my dad says no. "Wait," I said, "umm maybe some ramen? Yeah! Ramen would be awesome mom thanks." I smiled because I saw her smiling and practically skipping all the way downstairs. I hate seeing her sad because it's like a day without the sun ever shining.

I turned around to see the teme aka Sasuke doing homework that was supposed to be done hours ago. I walked back slowly towards him hoping he didn't bite after me or anything because you know, he's the type. When I reached to my bed he slowly looked up at me and I felt like I was about to die from blood loss. His face was red from the sex fiesta we had moments ago and I guess about to be caught having sex by your boyfriends mom had something to do with it too. Yeah, I said it. Boyfriend. We're both guys. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and my boyfriend's name is Uchiha Sasuke as I said before. We both sighed and I plopped on the bed in front of him and started to do my homework that always seems to laugh at me. Just as I screamed out and grabbed my hair my mom walked in with two hot steamy bowls of ramen. I drooled just looking at it. "Thanks mom!" I said grinning and reaching out ready to throw it down my throat. "Thank you ," Sasuke said smiling that perfect Uchiha smile that makes everyone blush, I'm not one of them. Of course though, my mom blushed and mumbled a quick 'you're welcome' and ran out like a school girl.

"Why ramen dobe? It's unhealthy with the amount of salt that's in it. Of course you won't listen to me though so I don't know why I waste my breath talking to you about it." Sasuke sighed eating his ramen.

"Damn right you are!" I half-shouted slurping up my ramen. Ramen is the best food on Earth. "It can cure all problems teme, you should realize that by now," I said looking at him from under my bangs. I bet you he's going to say something about how it's not true or whatever.

"It doesn't cure anything dobe, you should realize that by now," Sasuke paused, "actually maybe it cures your problems then again you don't really looked cured to me with all the ramen you eat." He said smirking. I absolutely positively HATE that smirk.

"SCREW YOU TEME!" I shouted when I pounced on him after I finished eating my ramen. Of course the bastard caught me and we wrestled on to the floor where he sat on top of me and held my hands above my head all the while smirking like the bastard he truly was.

"I hate you I can't stand your very being," I said glaring and pouting at him all at the same time. No, I really do hate him. You have to believe me!

"I love you too Naru," he said starting to grind and moan lowly. He then bent down and smiled while looking at me. I kissed him because darn it I won't let him see me blush.

I'm sorry I lied.


	2. Welcome to KSPA bruh!

**Disclaimer:**

**Mea: Spit it out bruh!**

**Me: SCREW YEW**

**Mea: Screw me~**

**Me: :DDD I DONT OWN NARUTO -runs to get screwed-**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

Ah~ school time. I hate school. Well I don't exactly hate it; I just dislike the idea of getting up early in the morning to get dressed for eight hours then come home and get undressed. Well you may call it being lazy but I call it being productive of my time. I'm not sure if that made sense but whatever. I actually can't wait to get to school today since its Monday and I get to see all my crazy ass friends. I get to tell them all my problems and in the end they make me laugh and forget it all. Oh shit. I didn't tell you what I look like. I'm so very sorry. I have somewhat long unruly blonde hair that doesn't like to listen to me when I try to comb it down a little. I have bright blue eyes with a hint red around my pupils. Hmm, I'm about 5'9 and I absolutely LOVE the color orange. I love orange almost as much as I love ramen. Have you ever tried ramen? No? GO TRY SOME NOW! I INSIST!

"Naruto!" I heard my mom shout out, "You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up!"

"I'm almost done just give me a sec," I shouted back. Okay, so maybe it was more than a sec. It was more like fifteen minutes. I ended up having to run all the way to school hoping the bell wouldn't ring.

Thankfully I made it with two minutes to spare and when I walked in to my math class I was bombarded by my best friend Makoto.

"NARU-CHAAAAAN~," Makoto screamed in my ear, "I missed you and you didn't even call me this weekend. WHY YOU NO CALL?" She screamed in my ear again.

"Ah gomen Panda-chan I was busy…," I said scratching the back of my head nervously hoping she would forgive me.

"Hmm, tell me why you were so busy and MAYBE I'll forgive you," Makoto said narrowing her eyes at me and smiling mischievously. Ah shit. She knows that I hung out with Sasuke the whole weekend. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Now I have to play it off smoothly and act as if I don't know what she's talking about.

"PANDA-KUN!" I shouted and ran over to my other friend Gaara. He's such a wonderful distraction. It made Makoto pout and eventually she joined us in the end. Oh I call him panda-kun because he has red hair and sea-foam eyes and all around his eyes are black. When I first met him I asked him if it was a bunch of eyeliner, but to my surprise he told me no; he said it was a birthmark. I have something like that too, except that I don't have black all around my eyes instead I have three whisker-like scars on both of my cheeks. Makoto has the same thing. She has two guns on both of her hands and the pistol part is on her index finger. It also glows in the dark. I finally come back to my senses to hear Makoto talk about Miku the vocaloid.

"Having TWO Miku's on a page equals BOOM!" I hear her shout out.

"Totally right you are Mea," I turned to the voice to see my other friend, Musa walk in. Ah. Musa Fantasy. I think she has a split personality or something because she can be hyper and totally fucking nuts one minute like Panda-chan and the next she can be colder than snow during a blizzard. So knowing that part of course you can guess that she's best friends with Sasuke. We all became friends through Panda-chan and Musa actually. I don't know how but it happened. Sasuke and I always use to fight and it always ended up in Gaara pulling me away and Musa calling out to Sasuke. Both Musa and Sasuke have birthmarks just like our other friends. Musa has a fire-like tattoo that starts from her wrist and wraps around her middle finger like a ring and an ice-like tattoo on her other hand, and Sasuke has a raven that's below his collarbone that I just love to lick and stare at all day lon-

"OI! NARU-CHAN! Are you there?" Panda-chan said shaking me a little. I guess I spaced out thinking about Sasuke. Damn teme. He probably knows that I was thinking about him too. Looking up to see him smirk told me that I hit the nail right on the head.

"Huh? Yeah just trying to remember if I finished my homework for math is all," I said blushing a bit.

"Uh huh. He's probably remembering his freak night with Sassy over the weekend," Musa said smirking at Sasuke and me blushing like a cherry. She enjoys torturing us at every chance she gets.

"Not true Sadist," I said pouting. She's the only one of us, well besides Gaara, who can watch a horror movie and laugh at someone getting cut into pieces. Yeah, she's that much of a sadist.

"Whatever you say Naru-chan," Musa said smiling a little.

"HEY! That's my nickname for him get your own Fanneh," Panda-chan said puffing up. She started to chase Musa around the classroom all the while laughing like a nut. They stopped suddenly and scurried to their seats, and after a few seconds the teacher walked in and the students did the same. Their weird like that, it's like they have super hearing or something. I never see them get in trouble, at all. It seriously can get depressing sometimes.

"Good morning class, ready to have your day ruined by me?" Our teacher, Gamabunta, joked.

"Hai!" We all shouted out while giggling. I might hate math, but he makes it so epic. There's never a dull moment in this class.

"Makoto Meadowlain? I see your pink streaks out of the corner of my eye so you have no choice but to answer me," Gamabunta-sensei said looking at his chart of names.

"HIIIIII," Panda-chan shouted out while raising her hand in the air as high as it could go. Last week she had blonde streaks. This week she has pink streaks in her black hair; makes me wonder what color she's going to have next.

"Musa Fantasy? You look cold this wonderful morning shall I turn up the heater?" Sensei joked looking up at her. Everyone froze to see what she would say next. It's because of her that no girl comes within ten feet of Sasuke.

"No thank you ero-sensei," Musa said smirking. Everyone laughed quietly. "Naruto Uzumaki? Are you still being a big ball of energy?" Sensei said laughing a little. "OF COURSE," I said getting up and running around the classroom having everyone laughing out loud before going back to my seat.

Class ended without a hitch, and thankfully there was no homework. Everyone filed out of the class and as soon as we went through the doors we heard fan girl screams. Of course they saw Sasuke, but when they saw Musa they all quieted down and went on with their day.

"I wonder why they left so fast," Musa giggled. See what I mean? Totally split fucking personality. Makoto giggled right along with her. "It's cause we be too AWESOME," Makoto said pumping her fist in the air and giving Musa a high five.

By the time lunchtime came around we all wanted to die. "FOOOOOOOOOD," Makoto and Musa shouted running towards the cafeteria. Gaara and Sasuke rolled their eyes while I just laughed and joined them. What? I was hungry too. When we all were done eating Makoto became hyper.

"Chill brah," Sadist said trying to look serious. She failed. It got to the point that Gaara pulled her to him and kissed her. Everyone relaxed because as soon as he released her she couldn't stop blushing. Musa started to say something but Makoto glared at her. "Don't you DARE say a word Fanneh," Makoto said still blushing. "I have no idea-," Musa started to say until our friend Deidara came around and put his arm around her grinning. "Lemme guess hm? Panda-chan became hyper and Panda-kun kissed her to shut her up?" He said still grinning next to a blushing Musa. Makoto started to giggle until Musa gave her the famous ice glare which made her squeak and try to hide behind Gaara. Yeah, Musa might be cold and all but she has this huge crush on Deidara. We keep asking her why she won't ask him out but all she says is that he would say no.

_**RIIIIIIIIIING**_

Shit. The stupid bell that ends lunch and friend dates. I hate it because we all have separate classes after lunch. Well, except for Musa and Deidara. I actually feel bad for her, though it doesn't stop me from snickering. Hmm, what do I have next? Oh, tech class. I'm really not the brain type, that's more of Sasukes thing. I can't wait till he comes over for our regular 'study session'. So much fun!

Sigh. Stupid teacher is always so late it doesn't even matter if I come in on time because he comes in thirty minutes before class ends. Thirty minutes later and BAM!

"Sorry class I was on my way here and some guy couldn't wait for the light to turn so he ran his car right into mine an-," Kakashi-sensei said putting down his briefcase. "LIES," I shouted out. He just looked at me and smiled and continued on with teaching.

"Can Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Meadowlain Makoto, Sabaku no Gaara, Fantasy Musa and Akatsuna Deidara please come to the main office," Everyone heard over the school intercom. We didn't do anything this week though. It's Monday for heaven's sake! I don't 'vandalize' the school until at least Wednesday. We all met up outside of the main office. Everyone either stared or glared at me.

"What did you do dobe?" Sasuke said glaring at me. "You pulled me out of History class, your art work better be exquisite," Musa said also glaring. Now that was just hurtful. Well, she IS a sadist so I guess I shouldn't expect much.

"I didn't do anything though," I said pouting. They all rolled their eyes while smiling and walked in. The first thing we saw when we walked in was this tall blonde woman with the biggest boobs I've ever seen in my entire life. Knowing me of course I had to voice this.

"DAMN your breasts are HUUUUUGE," I said pointing at them. She turned so many colors that she put the rainbow to shame. Both Makoto and Musa glared at me like I did something wrong. I was just telling her the truth, my Dad says I can never go wrong with telling the truth but now looking at this woman it made me think that my Dad maybe a little bit wrong.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki," She said looking at me like she wanted to stick a fork in me multiple times. "I'm Tsunade head of KSPA and I would like to chat with you all for a moment. Please follow me," She said click clacking her way out the door. We all looked at each other and shrugged then followed her. No harm right? We ended up following her all the way to the elevator. We all walked in and she didn't do anything for awhile.

"Uh, are you going to press a button?" I asked looking really confused. "Hush brat," She snapped out before tapping the side of the elevator a few times. A few seconds after something popped out that looked like a scanner and she put her hand against it while it scanned her hand. A few more moments later it felt like the elevator was going down at 100 miles per minute.

"WHAT THE SHIT!" Makoto and Musa both shouted out while everyone was trying to hold onto something. Tsunade looked calm the entire time. I wonder if she did this on purpose because I said she had big boobs. Before I could apologize the elevator stopped and opened. It opened to people running around computers and shouting out orders and people fighting. I'm sure I wasn't the only one to have a shocked expression on my face at the moment.

"Welcome to Konoha Special Powers Academy," Tsunade said walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note~<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D **

**Ps. MEA IS OSSOM xD you MUST thank her cuz without her beating my brain and unblocking my writer's block this story would not be up today ^^ -gives many hearts- and pleeeeease review cause I'm such a review whore T_T**

**Mea: There there fanneh I still love yew~**

**Me: -glomps and cuddles- xDDD**


	3. Welcome to KSPA bruh! Part 2

**Disclaimer: -chases Mea around with a leek- I DON'T -pant pant- OWN NARUTO -pant pant- OR ANYTHING **

**My friend Mea has her own version of the story ******

**http:/ /www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7507623/1/A_Day_Without_You**

**MAKE SURE YOU READ~ **

* * *

><p>'What the fuck' was probably what was running through all our minds. We all went after her trying to catch up. I looked to my left and saw people around my age shooting at targets and some were hit and some were missed. One of them that were shooting was bald and had a butterfly tattoo. It looked like the birthmark that Musa and Makoto have. I almost ran into that Tsunade person when she suddenly stopped.<p>

"Hey why'd you-, "I started.

"Hush brat. We're here," She said opening her office door and walking inside. When she turned on the lights my eyes widened. It was freaking huge! There was a desk in front of a big window that showed the two people earlier and all around the office were papers and books on shelves and on the floor. 'Someone is lazy' I thought looking around once more.

"As I said earlier, welcome to Konoha Special Powers Academy. This is where we teach kids your age and younger and older how to use their powers and also teach them how to use other things, any questions?" Tsunade said looking at papers.

"YEAH WE DO!" Makoto shouted looking pissed as hell. Damn she has the aura of what Musa usually has.

"Well…what's your question?" Tsunade said after stamping something on the paper. Old hag will be her new name. She knows that we're new to this; one would hope that she would be a little bit nicer considering we don't know what the shit she's saying.

"What do you mean by powers?" Gaara asked looking way too calm. A calm Gaara is a scary Gaara. How am I friends with all these scary people? Oh, it's because I'm too social.

"You all have birthmarks that look like tattoos right?" Old hag said looking at us all. We all nodded. Deidara's birthmark is the freakiest of us all. He has two tongues with teeth on both of his hands

"Well whatever your tattoo looks like is mostly what your power is, for example look at Musa's hands," when we all turned to look at her she started to blush. "On one hand she has fire sooo..?" Old hag said looking at us like we know the answer. Oh wait. We do.

"She can use fire on one hand and she can use ice on the other. Am I right?" I said feeling smart.

"Hm, you're not as stupid as you look brat," Tsunade said smirking. THAT'S IT! LEMME KILL HER! Just as I was about to beat the oldness out of her she got up and did a 'follow me' motion with her finger. Well we have questions and she obviously has answers. We followed her to what looked like a computer room except there weren't any computers.

"This is the computer room," Tsunade started to say. No shit Sherlock. "You can ask anything in this room and it will be answered to the best of its ability."

"Kinda like Google?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah…kind of like Google," Tsunade said looking at him funny, "Well I have work to do sooo…just ask to your heart's content…bye," Tsunade said walking out. That stupid senile lazy old hag, she needs help. We looked around for a bit before we asked our questions.

"Why do we have powers?" I finally asked. Even after all the questions we asked we still didn't understand.

"No one completely knows why, but what we do know is that a man that goes by the name of Orochimaru wants something, what it is we do not know. But what we do know is that he is an evil science genius that keeps showing up in history and he also creates monsters to do his bidding," the computer voice paused, "the monsters vary from strength, we rate them by letters: Grade S is powerful, Grade A is somewhat strong, Grade B is normal and Grade C is weak." Wow. I wasn't expecting that. Sounds like one of those cartoon crime shows. A hero fighting the bad guy that wants to take over the world. It doesn't help that he's a science geek either. Oh well sounds fun either way. Although everything this computer just said is very unbelievable.

"Sorry but I don't believe this crap. It sounds cool and all but it can't be true," I said looking at the other end of the room. I started to walk away when the computer voice said something. "We have some evidence that he is after Uchiha Sasuke," When it said that I turned to look at Sasuke shocked. Why does he want him? What does he want him for? What does Sasuke have that Orochimaru wants? All these questions were spinning around in my head. It was giving me a headache.

"Why tell us now? Just 'cuz we don't believe you it doesn't mean that you can use one of us as an excuse," Musa said glaring at nothing. Well it looked like nothing.

"It is because you are in danger. It is why Tsunade-sama called you now," the computer thing paused, "Orochimaru has become bold. The other day he sent Grade B to Sasuke's home," hearing that we all widened our eyes. "Where's the proof?" I asked skeptically.

"Unfortunately we do not have it since they are just shadows," the computer said. That's it. That thing had one chance to prove it and that thing blew it. I walked out trying to look for the elevator when I saw that old hag walk towards me. She stopped and she looked like she was about to say something but I just walked past her.

"Naruto you're making a mistake," Tsunade said turning around and walking in front of me. Pft that's what YOU think.

"What do you want me to do? You want me to believe in what you're saying? You have no proof to show us or anything!" I shouted. I must have scared her or something because her eyes widened and she moved out of my way. Good. I finally found the elevator and everyone followed after me. Makoto looked a little sad though. She always wanted something like this. She also wanted to know why she had a birthmark that glowed. Sigh. I guess we all do. We will find out another way even if it takes years.

"Naruto…," Musa started.

"What?"

"Your eyes…"

"What about them?" I asked confused.

"There red," Gaara said. I blinked. Huh?

"What the hell are you talking about? They were always red," I asked confused.

"BAKA! Your WHOLE EYE IS RED!" Makoto shouted. What the shit?

"What do you mean my whole eye?" I said.

"It's all red dobe. We don't see any blue," Sasuke sighed.

"Oh…," was all I could say. I heard that some people's eye color changes when they get mad. Maybe that's what happened to me. Yeah! It makes perfect sense!

"You don't think it has something to do with what that Tsunade person said do you?" Musa asked a little lost.

"No! Isn't it normal for someone's eyes to change color when they get mad?" I asked looking hopeful. Everyone shrugged. Wow guys. I feel like I can always depend on you.

After figuring out how to get back up we all waved to each other and went home. I kissed Sasuke goodbye and watched him walk away. What if what that old hag said was true? That Orochimaru is after Sasuke. I just put him in danger by turning down Tsunade's help. I walked home to chaos. No, not any monsters. Just to see my mom and dad making out on the floor. Ugh. I shouted out a 'hi' while running upstairs. I don't feel like doing my homework today so I think I'm going to nap. Ugh. It turned out that that nap that I took turned into a good night's rest. I met up with Sasuke and while we were on our way to school something happened. All of a sudden shadow-like monsters appeared out of nowhere. Ugh. I hate when other people are right.

"What the fuck do we do teme?" I asked Sasuke scared for his life. Not when we've been together so long. I can't lose him. Not now. Just as I was about to try to fight I heard someone shout out 'duck' and that is what I did. I heard shots being fired. I peeked out of the corner of my eye and saw Sasuke next to me. Thank God he's alright. The shooting stopped and when I deemed it safe I looked up to see Makoto grinning and holding one pink and one black submachine gun.

"How…?" I asked very confused.

"IT'S MY POWERS NARU-CHAN!" Panda-chan shouted putting her guns in the air and aligning it with her birthmark till it disappeared then hugging me. Wow. I looked up fully to see Gaara looking a bit worried.

"You guys ok?" Gaara said. I nodded saying, "Panda-chan is a life saver!" Makoto just hugged me tighter then went over to Sasuke and hugged him too. I laughed at his pink dusted face. We all walked to school all the while talking about what just happened.

"How did you find out about your powers?" Sasuke asked curious.

"I thought about what that old lady was saying and I kept thinking about my power until it started to like pull out of my skin," Makoto said not knowing how to explain it. I nodded like I understood everything she was saying. That means that the old woman was right about everything. Ugh. As soon as we entered math class all we saw was a purple blur before Makoto was on the ground. When we looked down we saw Musa's dark purple hair and she looked excited like she had discovered a new video game.

"I can use ice and fire!" She half shouted. Wow. Everyone is discovering their power except for me.

"DUDE GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME BEFORE I EAT YOU!" Makoto shouted in Musa's ear. Ouch. I can actually say I feel bad for Musa. They glared at each other for a few minutes before getting up and jumping in circles all happy and giggling like nerds. Everyone looked at them like they had grown two heads. Musa may get happy when she's around Makoto but never this happy. It's almost…refreshing.

Those two were still excited even through lunch. I guess protecting Sasuke from fan girls wasn't all that exciting.

"How did you find out Musa?" I asked holding my head up with my hand.

"I was still thinking about how cool it would be to use ice. When I came home my sister kept following and pestering me around the house than all of a sudden she slipped and fell," Musa laughed at that part, "and when I looked down I asked her why was she on the floor," at that part Panda-chan was laughing her butt off, "and she told me that I should stop pouring water on the floor or whatever. When I looked down I saw that my feet had created ice prints," she finished with a shrug.

"What about you Gaara?" I asked. He shook his head indicating that he didn't find out what power he has yet. Well, at least I'm not the only one that hasn't figured out what my power is yet. I turned to ask Sasuke if he found out what his power was and he said no. You know, I feel better already. I turned when I heard Musa scream out. Deidara was next to her grinning and he put his hand out on the table.

"What the hell is that?" Musa asked poking at his hand. She jumped when his hand opened up to show teeth and a tongue.

"It's my power, yeah," Deidara said looking at Musa who looked redder than a tomato. "Are…you ok?" Deidara asked getting closer to her face and poking her cheek. Damn I thought I was clueless.

"I-I-I'm fine," Musa blushed harder and moved closer to the window. Damn, makes me wonder what she was thinking. Never mind. Knowing her and everyone else knowing her, minus Deidara right now, we all know she's thinking perverted things.

"So…are we going to see Tsunade after school?" Gaara asked. We all looked at each other and nodded. She's probably going to rub it in our, my, face.

By the time school ended we were all walking towards the elevator when I saw her out of the corner of my eye.

"AH! TSUNADE BAA-CHAN!" I shouted pointing at her. She turned to look at me along with everyone else. She glared at me and started to walk towards me with intent to kill. I hid behind Sasuke and all the bastard did was move out of the way. Yeah? Well fuck you too teme! See if you get my ass this weekend. I won't forget this.

"Brat! Don't call me that!" She said grabbing my ear and pulling me.

"Lemme go you old bag!" I said trying to free my ear while hearing people start to whisper and giggle. Whispers of 'Who is that beautiful woman' and 'how does Naruto know her' was mostly what I heard. Damn nosy people.

"Not until you learn some manners brat!" Tsunade said pulling on my ear harder. I will beat her with her own purse one day, well if she had one that is. We reached the elevator and she did that shit again having us fall and everything and even then she didn't let go of my ear. Yeah. She definitely hates me. She dragged me all the way to her damn office and sat down. SHE IS STILL HOLDING MY GOD DAMN EAR! I glared at her and all she did was smirk and say, "You believe me now huh?"

I hate that woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note~<strong>

**I hated this chapter with a passion, but I also loved it. It made my brain explode a few times. But Mea -glares at her- kept putting it back together. Don't you just love her? I will try to update weekly but it is something I can't really promise you that. LOVE YEW GUYS AND PLEASE REVIEW CUZ IM. A. REVIEW WHORE -wheel of fortune music plays- XDDD**


	4. In Powers We Trust

**Disclaimer: -sleeps and mumbles- I don't own Deidara...-snores-**

**READ MY SEXEH FRIENDS STORY xDDD **

**http:/ /www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7507623/1/A_Day_Without_You**

* * *

><p>"Well the first thing we're going to do is figure out what your powers are," Tsunade said. Everyone nodded except for me. Oh, why you ask? It's because this damn woman is still HOLDING MY EAR. She got up and walked the same path we took before to the computer room. When we reached she said, "Neo, can you please analyze their birthmarks and tell them what their powers are."<p>

"Certainly Tsunade-sama," Neo said before shining a light in Gaara's eyes. He glared at it like it was a mom that pesters you to wake up in the wee hours of the morning for no reason.

"You have the ability to use sand. You can produce more from anything that can be crushed and once you have bonded with the sand it will protect you in battle," at hearing this Panda-chan glomped Gaara and shouted out a 'yay'. Well at least Makoto doesn't have to worry about him getting hurt. Next was Makoto.

"YOUR LIGHT IS BURNING MY EYE," Makoto shouted. "I apologize Makoto-san," Neo said. If she was real, Neo would probably be bowing right now.

"You can summon as many guns as you want," upon hearing this Makoto screamed with joy. "And you have practically never ending bullets until your chakra runs out." We weren't confused when she just mentioned chakra because last time she explained it to us and it was very helpful. Neo shined the same light in Musa's eye. I busted out laughing because she looked ready to kill. I guess the light was really bad.

"I can use fire and ice," Musa glared at the light. "You can also mix it together," Neo said.

"Sadist just act happy like you really want to," I said grinning at her. She looked at me and after a while she grinned herself. "So what else can I do?" Musa said barely containing her happiness. I bet if Neo could she would roll her eyes.

"That is all," Musa pouted at that. I want to be next! But this old hag is still holding my ear! I glared at her hoping she would get the hint. She didn't.

"You can use lightning and because of that you can basically teleport," Neo paused after shining her oh so wonderful light in his eye. You can imagine his face, glaring at with his ultimate Uchiha death glare. "Be careful of water though," she said. I can imagine her stifling her laugh right now, "As it will shock not only you but it will shock the people around you." I laughed at that. I feel bad for his fan girls now. He just might risk pouring water on himself so he could see their shocked faces. No pun intended. Next Neo scanned Deidara. Of course he looked unhappy with the light.

"The mouths on your hands can mold clay to the consistency of your choice. The tongues can shape the clay to what you want it to look like and," Neo paused again gaining suspense. I think this computer is more human than computer. "Your clay can explode," at that we all widened our eyes, "only if you say the word 'katsu'," at that we all breathed a sigh of relief, "stupid computer is just as cruel as Tsunade hag. The old hag pulled me up by my ear to stand up straight. She FINALLY let go of my ear after Neo scanned my eye. They were all right to glare at it. That shit hurt.

"Here," Neo said scanning holographs of gloves on my hands. They were fingerless gloves and the bottom half of the palm was open and it wrapped around my wrist.

"What is this for?" I asked looking at my hands.

"You are best at physical combat, you excel more than one hundred thousand masters that are the best at combat, and you can use any weapon expertly, "at that my eyes widened. IM MEGA AWESOME! "Be careful with your anger though Naruto, you can go into kyuubi rage. The angrier you get the more tails your anger makes and you won't be able to tell friend from foe." I can't get angry or else I might hurt my friends. That's easier said than done. Since I get angry whenever someone I care about gets hurt.

I tuned in to what Neo was saying, "You have a wind natured chakra, which means you can use any wind techniques you're able to think of and master,"

"I will have those gloves custom made for you Naruto. The latest it will be ready is in one week. Remember though that you will always have to wear them because you don't know when you will have to fight," Tsunade said walking away.

"Why did you call it kyuubi rage?" I asked Neo remembering my question.

"Because before you were born someone else had it, some say it's a mystical beast that chooses its host at random and some say other people seal the beast in people who are strong, " Neo said, "but when we asked the people that had kyuubi before they had said no one sealed the beast inside them." So this beast just randomly chooses his host? What the shit.

"Can I speak to it?" I asked carefully.

"If you really want to," Tsunade said behind me. We all jumped because she had left moments ago. How did she do that? Is that her power? To sneak up behind people? Nah, I don't see a birthmark.

"Do you have powers Tsunade baa-chan?" I asked. She glared at me but I stood my ground. I was curious, and when you deal with a curious Naruto you deal with I'm-gunna-kick-your-ass-if-you-don't-tell-me-what-I-want-to-know Naruto.

"Yes," she said after a while. HAH! I TOLD YOU! "It would only make sense since I run the place," She said smirking. I hate her. She can take the fun out of gloating.

"What's your power Old Tsunade?" Musa asked curiously. Tsunade frowned at her. I guess she hates the word 'old'. Heh, I'll make sure to use it more next time.

"That is for another time. Follow me," Tsunade said walking away. We followed her all the way to what looked like a target practice.

"I'm going to test how powerful you all are separately then put you together and see how you are when you work as a team." Tsunade said nodding to herself.

Can you spell nut?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note~<strong>

**This was the easiest chapter I have ever written in my entire life O.O xD I would've put this chapter up earlier but you can blame Mea -glares- buuuuuuuuuuuuuut I can't because...well...just because XD. Review please :D and I'll give you cookies next week ^^ -starts to make cookies-**


	5. What the hell?

**Disclaimer: -eats mea- ah~ -burps- ^^ I don't own Naruto or anyone and apparently I don't own myself. Oh why you ask? 'Cuz my mom told me so. T.T**

**READ MY FRIENDS STORY OR FACE DEATH BY GAARA**

****http:/ /www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7507623/1/A_Day_Without_You****

* * *

><p>"Do we have to do it today? I'm tired," I emphasized by yawning hoping she would buy it. Makoto grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me down to her eye level and said in a deadly voice, "We're doing it today or else I will take my guns and shoot holes in your ass. Got it?" I nodded, "Good," she said smiling like everything was alright with the world. I think Musa's personality is rubbing off on her. I looked at Tsunade through the corner of my eye and saw her looking like she wanted to laugh. She makes it her personal vendetta to make my life a living hell.<p>

"Looks like we're going to test Makoto first," Old hag said smiling and looking away. Makoto looked like the heaven opened up and it poured out yaoi manga to the max. Panda-chan practically ran to the target room all excited to show us her power. I was excited too because I always told her that she would look awesome using guns.

"Just hit the bull's eye okay," Tsunade said through the microphone. We were all behind her looking at Makoto through a glass window. She looked excited and ready to shoot at any moment. As soon as the first target came out her hands glowed for a quick second and a little gun came out and she grabbed it and shot just one bullet. It hit and we all widened our eyes. A few more came out and she hit all of them right in the middle. Maybe that's part of her power? Too never miss a hit? That can come in handy when the situation calls for it. All of a sudden the ground shook like there was an earthquake. When I looked up I saw Panda-chan holding a cannon with smoke coming from it. When I looked to where the targets were it felt like my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. In front of Makoto was a huge gaping hole in the wall and ALL the targets was taken down.

"Woops...eheheh," Makoto said turning around and looking at us smiling that smile that says I-didn't-do-anything-wrong-but-I-hope-you-can-forgive-me. Tsunade just rolled her eyes and hit a button and said, "Go back to work! It was just a false alarm." She turned to look at me and said, "You're next brat." I nodded and walked through the door passing Panda-chan on the way. We both fist bumped and chest bumped before she went inside with our friends.

"I'm ready Old hag!" I said getting into my fighting pose. It felt so natural to do. Stick figures popped out from underground and on instinct I attacked. I never fought like this before well, except fighting teme but when I use to fight him it never felt like what I'm doing now. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw two swords on the ground near me. I did a side flip and then a back flip and when I grabbed the two swords I attacked mercilessly. Cutting down everything in my way I didn't notice I was done until I looked around for more stick figures to attack.

"Ready for round two gaki?" Tsunade said through the microphone. I nodded excitedly. This time robotic figures came out and I went into a fighting position. I twisted both swords in my hand before I charged. I slashed at one and widened my eyes when it jumped out of my way. I looked towards the window with a questioning look and before I could ask anything a robot punched out at me. I jumped out of the way just in time to get punched in the back by another robot. "They analyze you before you attack and adjust." The old hag said through the microphone. I glared at her for all she was worth. I screamed out a battle cry and attacked everything that was in my way. I made a downward slash with my sword when afterwards two robots kicked it out of my hand. I back flipped and put my back against the wall. 'Okay Naruto…think' I started laughing at that thought. When do I ever think? I'm Naruto freaking Uzumaki damn it! I screamed again and grabbed a sword and put it in a thrusting motion when I ducked down and twirled on my foot all the while cutting off the legs of the robots. That's who I am. I'm the most surprising person anyone knows and that's something I have to teach these robots. I saw another weapon out of the corner of my eye. It was guarded by a bunch of robots. I ran towards them and just before they attacked I slid under their legs and grabbed the stick and stood up.

"Are you ready to get unscrewed?" I asked taking a fighting position. They all gathered around me ready to attack. Since I didn't want to keep them waiting I ran forward and jumped and landed on one of the robots. They all jumped at me and every time one was too close I would either kick or bash it to pieces. By the time I was done I was standing on a pile of broken pieces of robots. I looked toward the window and made a peace sign. When I jumped down and headed for the door Makoto and Musa practically ran through the door and glomped me. Yeah, I said it- glomped.

"What the hell guys?" I asked looking at the two of them. They just looked at each other and squealed. YEAH, I SAID IT- SQUEALED. BOTH MUSA AND MAKOTO SQUEALED! "Guys your scaring me," I said shaking a bit. They both cooed. What the hell. "What is wrong with you two?" I asked hoping that the powers' they have don't have side effects. They both looked at each other and shouted out, "YOU HAVE FOX EARS!"

Huh?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Hontōni! Hontōni! Hontōni! Gomen'nasai! -bows repeatedly- I kept burning the cookies and...I wasn't feeling well. BUT FEAR NOT I HAVE RETURNED AND I SHALL TRY TO WRITE MORE TO MAKE UP FOR MY LACK OF UPDATES! -throws choco chip cookies to my reviews- :D annnnnnnnd I'm sorry for this cliffy ^^ I was feeling kinda mean. STILL LOVE YOU GUYS -gives out hearts- Till next time~! ^^ **


	6. F you all!

**Disclaimer: Bah Humbug! (translation=I dont own Naruto Q.Q)**

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. Once they got over their…whatever it was they grabbed my hands and put it on top of my head. "Guys, stop i-," What the shit? I felt fuzzy ears on top of my head. I FUCKING FEEL FUZZY FUCKING EARS ON TOP OF MY FUCKING HEAD! I fainted. Hell I'm not trying to cover it up. I don't think anyone is man enough to handle FUZZY ears on top of their head. I opened my eyes to see everyone snickering at me. "FUCK YOU ALL!" I shouted puffing up, they started to laugh, "IT'S NOT EVERYDAY THAT A GUY HAS FUCKING FUZZY EARS!" They just laughed harder.<p>

"Oh c'mon Naru," Musa said trying to hide her giggles. Seriously what the fuck is wrong with her? She's never been this happy except for the time when the girl from The Ring kept killing people. "No," I pouted.

"It's not every day you see someone, a GUY no less, with fuzzy cat ears and a tail," Musa giggled even more. 'Fuck you' is all I have to say to them, but before I could say it the old hag spoke. "Its fox ears," She said.

"Is it because of Kyuubi?" I asked. She nodded. Well shit. It seems to me all he's doing is making my life worse. "It's not just you alone Naruto. Everyone has it too," We all widened our eyes at that. Then I immediately thought of Sasuke having cat ears and a tail and I snickered. Apparently Musa and Makoto thought of the same thing because they looked at him and started to squeal. His glare didn't seem to have the effect he wanted because they started to laugh. Of course, I laughed right along with them. Can YOU imagine Sasuke with fuzzy ears and a tail? I just laughed harder.

"It's based on your personality, looks, and power," Tsunade said, "It can either be all three or just one each. We never really figured out though." Well shit. Neo is more helpful than you.

"Is there anything that you do know?" I asked half joking and half curious. She could tell I was because she glared at me and in return I grinned. She just rolled her eyes and said, "Musa your next, get in there." Musa nodded and went into the simulation room. We all wanted to see how she used her power. Targets appeared and the first thing she did was freeze them all and in doing that she froze the entire room. It looked like a winter wonderland. Everything was frozen and sparkling and just oh so beautiful. Then all of a sudden it turned into hell. We all screamed out to Musa to see if she was still alive when the fire died down because the fire extinguisher was sprayed everywhere. I guess they had it built in for cases like these. Musa came out coughing and we all gathered around her to see if she was ok. She looked fine until Deidara put his hand on her shoulder and jumped back.

"Shit! That burned!" He said holding his hand. Musa looked horrified. She looked as if someone told her that Makoto died in a horrible car crash. "G-g-gomen!" She said looking as if she was about to cry. Then she ran out of the room like a bat out of hell. Tsunade just sighed and picked up Deidara's hand and put her hand over his. Her hand started to glow a mint green color, and his red scorched hand started to turn back to his fair skin color. So that's her power…to heal. Somehow it doesn't fit her and yet at the same time it does.

"I figured this would happen," Tsunade said biting her thumb nail. We turned to look at her and asked her what she was talking about. "She's unstable. Couldn't you tell?" She asked looking at all of us. We all shook our heads. I mean, sure, Musa can be excited one second and be colder than ice the next but…to affect her powers?

"That's just Musa though old bag," I said blinking at her, "it's her personality," Makoto said as if it explained everything. I guess in the end it really didn't, because we were still confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note~<strong>

**IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY...I got sick again an then...Musa's part was so fudging hard to write, it actually makes me hate her a little . XDDD. So who thinks they know what her problem is? Cuz I sure as hell don't xD merry early christmas~ xD I'll try to write some more, though you might get it next year...litterally XDD -hugs and gives cookies to all my reviewers- Thank you for reviewing makes me so happy ^^**


	7. Anata wa doko mūsadesu ka?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or else they would already be dating and having their yaoi moments XDDD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next day at school Musa was nowhere to be found. Was hurting Deidara that bad? I guess so since she really liked the guy. I just hope she's okay. Maybe I should go visit her after school. At lunchtime I told the guys my plan.<p>

"I tried calling her as soon as I got home yesterday but she never answered," Sasuke said looking down and away. He must be worried the most since she's his best friend.

"It was just a little burn," Deidara said looking confused, "it wasn't that big of a deal." We all just shook our heads. He still doesn't get it. By the end of lunch we all agreed to visit her when school ended. School seemed to hate us today though because it took its sweet time to get to 3'o clock. Finally, though, as soon as the bell rang I practically flew out of class. By the time I got outside I felt like I needed an inhaler. Everyone came out a little after and when I looked at them, their hair was all out of place, seems like they all ran out of their class too. I pointed and laughed at them and they all punched me in my arm. Damn you guys.

"Abusive people," I mumbled rubbing my arms.

Well, we made it to her house, but when her mom answered the door she looked worried.

"Have you seen Musa? She didn't come home yesterday so I figured she spent the night with Mea, but she didn't call or text me, and I tried calling and texting her but she didn't answer. Do you know where she's at? I don't know any other place to look for her at," Her mom pleaded, "I don't want to call the police in case she comes home soon but I...,"she said looking sad. Makoto shook her head and said with a determined face, "Don't worry mom we won't stop until we find her!" at that her mother hugged us all and smiled.

"God bless," She said bowing her head.

Well…we couldn't find her, and I got in trouble since I came home at midnight. "I'm sorry but we were looking for Musa and we couldn't find her at all and and," I rushed out before my mom held up her hand in silence.

"Is she alright?" my mom asked with worry. Well no, mom, no she isn't. It's the WHOLE REASON I WAS OUT LOOKING FOR HER! I hate when parents do that. It just makes me want to slap them upside their head and ask them where they put their brains at.

"Kushina, my love, I think that's why he was so late," Dad said coming to stand next to her. Thank you for some logic! Like I said before I love my mom it's just that I think I'm in that part of my life that everything my parents do is annoying.

"Is there anything that we can do to help? Maybe we should visit her mom and try to calm her down. Oh I hope Musa is okay," My mom said talking a mile a minute.

"Well we all agreed that if we don't see her tomorrow at school that we will continue to search for her. There can't be that many places that she can go to right?" I said calmly, but inside I felt like a total mess. My parents hugged me as if they knew what I was really feeling and I appreciated it very much.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Sorry for being MEGA ULTRA SUPER DUPER late demoooo I got lazy an got busy -_- fml XD anywho~ hope you enjoyed it~ please review I beg of you :D XDDDD -hugglez-**


	8. Under the Cherry Blosson Tree

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Q_Q or else Sasuke wouldn't be so friggin emo _**

**Anywho~ this chapter is in Sasuke's POV sorry if its so emo or whatever T_T I tried**

**ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND READ MY FRIENDS SEXEH STORY~! **

**http:/ /www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7507623/1/A_Day_Without_You**

**Now...ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Next morning while I was getting ready for school I was still thinking about if Musa was alright. I reached school hoping that I would walk into class and have her pounce on me as soon as walk in (even though she knows I hate it), but when I DID walk in no one pounced on me. No yelling my name, no squeezing, no nothing. School passed by like a breeze in the wind. Naruto asked me if I wanted to hang out at Hot Topic but I told him no. He knew I was going to keep looking. He also knew that I didn't get any sleep last night, but then again so was he and everyone else. While we were walking to the end of the street I kept thinking of places that Musa would go to. I looked across the street and saw kids laughing and running after each other and it made me think of the first time I met Musa.<p>

_Flashback_

_A little 6 year old Sasuke was sitting under the cherry blossom tree quietly reading one of his favorite books that his older brother had given him for his birthday a few days ago. All of a sudden he heard whispering and giggling. He told himself that he shouldn't look up but as the saying goes 'curiosity killed the cat'. He looked up and when he did he cursed at himself for looking. There stood the entire girl population in his kindergarten class staring at him with big wide star-gazing eyes._

_ "SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" they all screamed while reaching out to him. Poor Sasuke had never been so scared in his life and the little Uchiha boy did the unthinkable._

_He started to cry in public._

_ "Hey, stupid screamers! Don't you see your scaring him?" Someone said through the shouting. They all stopped and turned around to see a girl their age with short mid-dark purple hair wearing a pink shirt with purple daisies with purple shorts. Next to her was another girl with two ponytails, who was wearing a blue dress, holding a stuffed panda by its paw, who looked upset._

_ "Move away from him or I'm gunna beat you with my panda," Said the pony-tailed hair girl holding up her panda to show that she meant it. _

_ "Yeah right! You obviously don't know who I am, do you?" A pink-haired wearing a red dress said crossing her arms._

_ "A pink-haired know-it-all that actually knows nothing?" The purpled hair girl said crossing her own arms. All the fan girls started to giggle except the pink-haired girl. Even Sasuke had started to laugh quietly._

_ "Fanneh, I know what she is," The pony-tailed haired girl said looking at the purple-haired girl with a huge grin, "she's a big mean monster, ROAR!" the girl said pretending to roar like a dinosaur. The pink-haired girl's face started to turn red, but before she could say or do anything their teachers called out to them saying recess was over._

_ "See you later, Sasuke-kun!" The fan-girls said before running to their teacher. Sasuke had finally gotten up and before he could say 'thank you' properly, like he was taught, the girls had already disappeared. He stood there for a second before walking back to class._

_After school, Sasuke was still wondering about the girls that had saved him from his torture. He kept looking for them but it was like they had vanished into thin air until…_

_ "HIIIIIIII!" The pony-tailed hair girl shouted behind him. Sasuke jumped so high he thought he could see the high heavens. When he turned around he saw the two girls that had saved him smiling at him._

_ "T-thank you…fo-for helping me t-t-today," Sasuke stammered. What? Never in his 6 years of life had he have to say 'thank you' to strangers before. The girls nodded and started to walk towards the school gate. Sasuke blinked at that. Weren't they supposed to scream his name and glomp him or something? Poor boy was so confused that he had to voice his thoughts._

_ "Why aren't you screaming my name like the other girls?" Sasuke said confused. They both looked at him like he had two heads._

_ "Well…friends don't do that to each other," The pony-tailed girl said holding her panda up to her face looking confused. Sasuke's eyes widened at that._

_ "Unless you want us to," Fanneh said smirking and crossing her arms. Sasuke quickly shook his head no. Two less girls stalking him was a miracle. "The name's Musa and this is Makoto. I call her Mea though. I'm guessing by the screams that your name is Sasuke, right?" Musa said showing a little smile. Sasuke nodded. _

_Every day since then Sasuke, Musa, and Makoto hung out with Musa scaring away Sasuke's fangirls._

_End of Flashback_

"I gotta go Naru," I said kissing Naruto," I'll see you later!" I finished running off to the place I know where Musa was. When I finally reached I had to stop to catch my breath. It's not like she was going anywhere. I walked past the school gate and headed towards the cherry blossom that I use to always sit under in kindergarten. When I finally reached and looked down, there was Musa with her head in her arms.

When she finally looked up all she said was, "Hey."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note <strong>

**WOW! Two chapters in less than a week. I feel like I'm on a roll XDDD. Even though I know it won't last x3 well~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D Please review =^^= **


	9. Problem solve WTF!

**Disclaimer: -pouts and mumbles- I don't own Naruto or any of the hot characters from the show .**

**Another POV of Sasuke~**

**AND AGAIN I SAY~~~~READ MY SEXEH FRIEND'S STORY**

**http:/ /www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7507623/1/A_Day_Without_You**

* * *

><p>"What the fuck Musa? You could've texted me or something!" I half shouted. She looked like she had been crying and from me just yelling at her, she looked like she was going to start crying again. I sighed. Yelling at her didn't solve anything.<p>

"Gomen," I said sitting down next to her, "it's just that…you had us all worried Moose." She giggled at my nickname for her. I couldn't properly say it when we were kids and the name just stuck.

"Why are my powers out of control Sassy?" Musa said sniffling and looking up at me, "is it 'cuz of me having schizophrenia?" I shrugged. She had told me when we were 8 years old saying she deemed me 'trustworthy and not a scaredy-cat' as she so nicely put it.

"Have you been taking your medicine? I think that if you've been taking it, it shouldn't bother with your powers," I said going into doctor mode. Becoming a doctor is something that I always admired, despite my attitude towards human society.

"Well…," Musa said looking away.

"Musaaaa…," I said using my 'tell me everything or I will kick your ass' voice. She blushed then sighed, "I didn't take it yesterday morning. I was rushing and…I guess I forgot."

"Um, h-how is Deidara?" Musa asked sounding scared. I shook my head. I figured she would be more worried about him than herself.

"He's fine. Tsunade healed him," at that she looked at me shocked, "yeah, apparently that's her power but it seems like she has something else. I guess she will tell us later when the time is right or whatever." Musa nodded at that.

"Here," I said giving her a pill, "figured you missed yesterday and today." She nodded her thanks and swallowed it.

"Are you ready to go see everyone?" I said after a few minutes.

"Yeah…," Musa said quietly while getting up.

I called everyone and told them that I found Musa only to get violently screamed at by Makoto. I'm SERIOUSLY glad she's not into me. I told everyone to meet me by the park so they could see for themselves that Musa was alright. By the time we reached the park everyone was already there. As soon as Makoto saw us she ran past me and went straight to Musa asking if she was alright. All Musa could do was nod numbly to all her questions.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late-," Deidara said panting but was cut off when Musa hugged him tightly and started crying and shouting out 'Gomen!'.

"Hey hey hey," Deidara said gently holding her face and wiping away her tears, "I'm alright see?" he showed her his hand. She took it and kept looking at it like the burns were going to reappear. She nodded after checking and rechecking his hand.

"You're…alright…," Musa said quietly to which Deidara nodded happily to. Then he did the one thing that we never expected him to do in this lifetime.

He kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note~<strong>

**Bet you didn't expect that huh? XD Well the next chappie will be in Makoto's POV since Mea wanted one _ XDDDD buuuuut I think the next chappie will be longer than all the others I've written...hopefully ._. ANYWHO HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPPIE~! PLEASE REVIEEEEEEEEEEW ;~; since I haven't really been getting any.**

**Here is a drawing Mea did of her character (Makoto):**

**http:/ /kentamakoto(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d4l9xzk**


	10. Cold Blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deidara. BUT MEA DOESN'T OWN GAARA EITHER**

**Mea: DX**

**Me:-smirks-**

**HERE IS MY FRIENDS STORY:**

**s/7507623/1/A_Day_Without_You**

**ANNNNNNNNND HERE IS WHAT MY FRIEND DREW FOR HER CHARACTER (Makoto): #/d4l9xzk**

**Most of the story is in Makoto's POV hope yew enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>I sighed and flopped on my bed next to Gaara. It's been two days since I've heard from Fanneh. I looked everywhere. That girl must've gone invisible! That has to be it! Just when I was about to voice my thoughts to Gaara, he turned to me and hugged me.<br>"She didn't go invisible koi," Gaara said whispering in my ear. I shivered. He always had a way of doing that.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" I pouted. He always had a way of doing that too. Knowing what I was going to say before I even said it. He looked at me and blinked.

"Because I know you," was all he said, "and she's your best friend." I smiled at that. It's true. Fanneh and I have been friends since…forever. People call us the 'Amazing Duo' because if you see one of us then you see the both of us. We are always doing mischievous things and we always get away with it. Just thinking about that made me start to cry.

"Hey," Gaara said holding my face and licking my tears. I could never understand why he did that. When I asked him about it, all he said was that it tasted good. "Musa will be found alright?"

"I want to go out and look for her Gaara!" I said still crying. I felt so useless being cooped up in my room.

"You need your rest though," he said sternly, "you passed out looking for her remember? I had to carry you home." I blushed at that and looked away. Both Sasuke and I were out the longest looking for her. I just hope that today she will be found. I promised her mom that I would find her. I feel like I'm letting her down.

"Gaa-chan…what if we never find her?" I asked getting worried even more.

"Stop," Gaara said kissing me, "worrying. We will find her okay?" he said in between kisses. He knew kissing me would be a good distraction and that I wouldn't try to stop him. Didn't mean I couldn't try though. I let out a moan. Damn him and his kisses. It just felt too damn good. He started to trail his fingers up and down my leg slowly. I moaned louder this time.

"Damn you…Gaara," I moaned his name out loudly. He kissed my neck and smirked then he sat up and took off his shirt, and went back to attacking my neck with his tongue. I threaded my fingers through his hair urging him. He went from kissing my neck to kissing my chest, and going down to my stomach where he licked me all over and I giggled. He kept moving his fingers all over me and it felt like they were little Gaaras' pleasuring me everywhere and all I could do was moan and keep urging him on.

"More Gaa-chan," I moaned out when he touched me near my special place. He purposefully moved away though and I raised my head up and looked at him and pouted. He smirked and came up to kiss me when my cell phone rang.

"FANNEH!" I shouted practically teleporting to my phone. I saw Gaara out of the corner of my eye on the floor. Hm. Wonder how he got there.

"Fanneh? Is that you?" I quickly said.

"…It's Sasuke," was all he said in that damn monotone voice.

"Did you find Fanneh? Where is she? How is she? Does she look alright? Has she eaten? OH MY GOD YOU HAVEN'T FOUND HER YET DID YOU?!" I shouted talking mega fast.

"Don't worry Makoto. She's standing right next to me. Call everyone and tell them to meet me by the park so you guys can see her."

I took a deep breath and waited.

"YOU JACKASS!" I shouted, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THIS BEFORE?!" I'm pretty sure Sasuke's ear is blown and he's thanking the high heavens that I'm not one of his fan girls. Oh well. I think I even made Gaara flinch. Oh well. He knows I will make it up to him later. I slammed my cell phone shut and turned around. Gaara stared at me then he smiled.

He knew.

He gathered up my clothes that I didn't even know was off of me, until he handed them to me. I blinked and looked at him. All he did was smirk and shrug and put on his own clothes that I didn't even realize was off. Damn him and his abilities to be able to make me not realize things around my surroundings.

"Huuuuuurry Gaara," I said jumping up and down after I got ready, "I wanna see Fanneh!"

"I'm coming koi," Gaara said in a very deep voice while smirking. I blushed and looked away. He finally finished putting on his shoes and when I was almost out the door he pulled me by my arm and turned me around and kissed me.

"You owe me later," Gaara mumbled against my lips. All I did was nod. He let go of my arm and I practically flew out the door and down the street. I was the first one there. What? I live near the park.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" I said impatiently. Gaara finally reached me and when he heard what I said all he did was shake his head and sighed.

"Koi…," Gaara said standing in front of me. I looked up at him and tilted my head. "Weren't you suppose to call everyone to tell them to come?" he said putting his hand on top of my head.

"Oh…," was all I said before texting everyone. No one answers their phone when I call because they say I scream in their brains. Well, screw them. Because of them though, I'm the fastest texter in my entire school. In less than ten minutes everyone was here, except for Deidara. He should've been the first one though, since he IS her boyfriend. Oh yeah. Before the whole shit happened with that old lady, they started going out a week before that.

I couldn't stop jumping around waiting for Sasuke and Musa to show up. I think I even made Naru-chan tired just looking at me. Just as I was about to emo, I felt rather than saw Musa coming. I started running toward where I felt her.

When I saw her, I ran faster.

When I was close enough to her, I glomped her and squeezed her. I started asking her questions about how she was, and where was she. She didn't look like she was really paying any attention to what I was saying, but that's okay. As long as she was safe and sound and looking alright, I didn't have to kick anyone's asses.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late-," Deidara said panting. Wow. He finally made it. Though before he could finish his sentence, Musa squirmed and as soon as I let her go, she ran and hugged him while shouting 'gomen'. Knowing her, she probably thought that he would break up with her or something. I remember when she first started going out with him; she could barely breathe from screaming so much.

I saw Musa checking his hand like there was something wrong with it. I guess she was checking to see where the burn went and when she was done with her inspection he kissed her. I really shouldn't have been surprised when he kissed her but, I was surprised. Well. At least I wasn't the only one to be surprised. Sasuke looked like someone poured water on him and shocked the shit out of him. Naruto was sputtering like someone that lost their brain and Gaara was…well you couldn't see the black around his eyes.

After they finished kissing for what seemed like an eternity (really only three minutes) they pulled away blushing. He pulled her into a hug and whispered something in her ear. When she pulled away she turned around with a big smile and looked at me.

"MEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!" She shouted running towards me.

"FAAAAAAANEEEEEEH!" I shouted back running towards her. Everyone either laughed or rolled their eyes at us. Ah, screw them. We both squeezed the shit out of each other till we couldn't breathe. After what felt like ten minutes, we let go of each other. I poked her in her tummy and she giggled.

"I was so worried about you," I said quietly with my head down. Musa walked up to me with a frown on her face.

"Gomen…Teme," She said smiling. I looked up at her and smirked.

"Whatever…Dobe," I said turning away. After a while we pretended to make out. Everyone was laughing except Sasuke and Naruto who were blushing with embarrassment and fake anger. We never miss a chance to make fun of our friends.

"I DON'T ACT LIKE THAT!" Naru-chan shouted looking away. Sasuke scoffed. Naruto turned towards Sasuke and growled. "You have something to say, teme?"

"Nope, not at all…dobe," Sasuke said smirking. Naruto started to chase him around the park while we all laughed.

"I don't think this will ever get old," Musa said giggling. We all agreed by laughing even more.

"Shouldn't you guys be doing your homework? It is getting late after all," Someone behind us said. I didn't even sense him coming near us. We all turned around to match the voice with the person. We all gasped and froze at what we saw.

I never felt so scared in my life.

**Naruto POV**

Everything was alright with the world again. Musa was here and okay. Apparently Deidara and Musa have been going out or maybe I'm just reading too much into that kiss. Oh well, at least he isn't as stupid as I thought he was when it came to Musa's feelings for him. Chasing Sasuke around the park made me feel like we were ten again. I heard all our friends laughing in the background. Hearing them laugh made me run even faster and laugh louder. Then all of a sudden I felt this disgusting aura. It's the only way I can describe it. I stopped running and looked towards my friends who had suddenly stopped laughing. I looked at all their faces and suddenly I wanted to kill this man in cold blood. He had long black hair that stopped at his waist. His eyes were a golden yellow which is something I never saw before. Makoto and Musa looked like their worst fears came to life. I saw them back up and hold on to their boyfriends for dear life.

"Oi…Sasuke," I whispered. He came next to me and put his hand on my shoulder and nodded. We walked up to the group slowly. Each step closer I felt like ripping his guts out and shoving it down his throat.

"Is everything alright?" Sasuke asked not-to-kindly to the stranger. The guy turned around and smiled. I have never felt the need to kill so strong in my entire life. His smile looked like it promised an eternity of pain if things didn't go his way.

"Yessss," the man said sounding like a snake. He looked Sasuke up and down while smiling that creepy smile. I growled low in my throat and the man turned to look at me and frowned. I guess he didn't like what he saw. Well too fucking bad. Just as I was about to attack him, Sasuke put his hand around my waist to keep me rooted to whatever little sanity I had left right now. After a while of all of us staring at the man he turned and walked away.

"See you around," He said cryptically before turning the corner.

"Not if I don't kill you first," I mumbled to myself. I held on to Sasuke and squeezed him a bit. I won't let him come near any of us, especially Sasuke, if I can help it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note~<strong>

**Yeah...Just redoing this chapter because my friend pointed out something XDDDD even though I probably already ruined it OTL OH WELL~!. Another chappie is coming soon guys, I hope you'll like it -gives hearts and cookies-**


	11. The Sun goes down as the day ends

**Disclaimer:**

**Mea: Say it.**

**Me: Screw you.**

**Mea: Alright. -gets rail gun-**

**Me: Q.Q IDON'TOWNNARUTO.**

**Mea: ^^ good girl.**

* * *

><p>Next day at school was energy consuming, and that's saying a lot since I'm basically a ball of energy. Oh, why you ask? Well let's start with first period.<p>

That creep from yesterday became our teacher today. He said something about Gamabunta-sensei being on vacation or something like that, but I didn't believe him one bit. Especially the way he kept staring at Sasuke during the entire fucking period. It got to the point that Musa had to chill the room to calm the heat I was letting off. Then at the end of class that fucker, turned out his name is Sai Hayashi, asked for Sasuke to stay behind so he could talk. Of course I stayed by the door and waited like the good boyfriend that I am, but that ass glared at me to leave and when I didn't leave, he said , "Your presence is not needed . You don't want to be late for your next class." I walked out calmly and if it wasn't for the fact that the glass from the door cracked, you wouldn't have known I was pissed.

Next came fourth period. We were supposed to be getting a permanent teacher today since our last one died.

This guy was just as creepy as Sai.

"Hello," the teacher said pushing up his glasses, "I will be your new art teacher,'' he said pushing up his glasses again, ''it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kabuto Yakushi.''

"Ohaiyo Yakushi-sensei," the whole class said. He nodded and said, "Kabuto-sensei is just fine." Then turned around and began class.

Every time he turned around to speak to the class, he kept looking at me. It felt like he wanted to study me, rape me then eat me. Fucking creepy right?

Then every time class ended I would see both Kabuto and Sai. I can't and won't call them sensei because I don't feel safe whenever I'm around them. I mean, aren't teachers suppose to make you feel safe or some shit?

Then when I tried to pull a prank on the teacher's, I had the whole staff chase me all the way from the third floor of the school to the school parking lot until one tackled me to the ground. I had to sit in detention with Gai-sensei. Oh the fun I had. Note the sarcasm? He made me wear his horrible scary green jump suit and talked for _three_ hours about fucking youth. I never had wanted to die so badly before. By the time school ended, all I could hear was the word 'youth'.

"Youth is like spring," Gaara said. Whoa. Back the fuck up. Gaara NEVER says anything about youth. I shook my head and said, "uh sorry, can you please say that again?"

"I said, are we going to see Tsunade again today?" Gaara said glaring at me.

"I don't want to see _anybody _today," I said tears coming to my eyes; "I want to teleport to my bed and sleep forever." Musa and Makoto both giggled and said, "Oh Naru, you always want to sleep forever." I glared then pouted.

"I'm serious guys! _You_ didn't have to sit in detention for three hours listening to Gai-sensei talk about _youth_," I said staring pointedly at them. All three of them shuddered at that. Well, serves them right. Maybe I should torture them some more. Since, of course, my last prank didn't go through.

"Yeah," I casually said, "His favorite line apparently was 'SPRING TIME IS AND ALWAYS WILL BE THE SIGN OF YOUTH." I laughed at them all covering their ears and running away from me.

"_Stop_ it! I _beg_ of you!" Musa said almost crying. I just laughed harder and said, "Oh come on! Don't you want to see me copy his pose?"

"NO!" They all shouted. I then saw Sasuke coming out of the school. I grinned. Out of all of us, he hates Gai-sensei the most. I think it's because he's so anti-social and Gai-sensei always makes it an effort to 'cheer' him up.

"Ne Sasuke, want to see me do Gai-sensei's pose?" I laughed when he did the 'You're in the deepest part of hell that not even satan himself will visit' glare.

"I'll take that as a no," I said sarcastically. He smirked and came up to me and grabbed my chin. I grinned up at him. He smiled one of his rare smiles and kissed me. I heard 'ooh' and 'aw' at us, but I didn't care. His kisses are like lightning that sets me on fire. Of course there just _has_ to be someone that ruins it.

"No PDA's please," That snake like bastard, Sai, said glaring at me.

"That motherfucking mother fucker, ruining my fucking kiss, I'll kill-"Sasuke shut me up by swiping his tongue across my bottom lip. Then he backed away and said, "Gomen sensei," and walked away with me cursing in my head and planning on how to kill that fucker. I saw Deidara out the corner of my eye coming out of nowhere to hold Musa steady, and walk away while glaring at Sai.

"Where the shit did _he_ come from?" Makoto said shaking and glaring at Sai.

"From the pits of hell," I said. Everyone nodded, "HEY!" everyone jumped, then turned around and glared at me, "hahaha…gomen. Who wants to go to the arcade?"

"Homework," They all said, "If I recall, you also have homework to do, and out of all of us, your grades are the worst," Sasuke said staring pointedly at me. I stuck the middle finger at him then pouted.

"Well…if you didn't keep pounding my ass into the floor, _maybe_ my grades wouldn't be so low this semester," I mumbled.

"So _that's_ what you been doing every Saturday," Makoto said grinning like a rabid fan girl. Musa was also grinning like a cat that just ate a whole gallon of cream. I face palmed. I felt more like face punching myself. Sasuke looked like he wanted to do the same thing to me too. For once, I don't blame him.

"I thought I heard a fly," I said casually walking away. Both Musa and Makoto ran after me for details.

"YOU OWE US YOU DOUCHE BAG" They both said running even faster. They chased me all the way to the arcade. When I couldn't run anymore I leaned against the light pole to catch my breath.

"AH!" I screamed. When I opened my eyes (when did I close them?) I saw that I was face to face with the ground and felt both girls on top of me.

"We. Want. Details!" Musa said chilling my body slowly with each word. I nodded and said, "Fine! Just get _off_!"

"Are you calling us fat?" Makoto said taking out a gun and pressing it against one of my butt cheeks. I gulped, "N-no. Uhhh…guys help me out!" I pleaded towards the guys.

"…Thought I heard a fly," Gaara said walking into the arcade with Deidara and Sasuke following him.

"Musa, Makoto, it's getting chilly out here. I don't want you to get sick nor do I want your boyfriends killing me, so get inside," Sasuke said stepping over me.

"Fuck you all!" I said trying to get up. Shit. Musa froze me to the ground. It took me a whole frigging hour to finally pull myself free. By the time I got in everyone was throwing out their food.

"Time to go do homework," Musa said smirking while walking past me. I cried.

"Yeah, thanks for suggesting the arcade Naru-chan," Makoto said smiling, also walking past me. I cried harder.

"Maybe we should listen to you more Naruto," Deidara said putting his arm around Musa. I sobbed to my heart's content.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note~<strong>

**AMGGGGGGGGG. XD I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the late update T.T. I deserve to be tortured...WAIT I said I deserve NOT to actually _do_ it XDDD I hope that two weeks from now or something that I can produce another chapter ^^; Ja ne~ **


	12. Bonds ForeverBF

**Disclaimer: -wishes on a shooting star- _Please _let me own Naruto one day...**

* * *

><p>I pouted the entire way home. I wanted to at least play one game before I became a zombie for homework.<p>

"If it makes you feel better Naruto, we can stay over and all do our homework together un," Deidara said smiling a bit.

"NO!'' everyone shouted at him. He looked at them all confused then looked at me. I think he wished he could take back what he said. I guess I must've looked like a puppy that was taken to a toy store. I nodded my head enthusiastically.

"I LOVE you Dei!" I shouted hugging him to pieces. Everyone rolled their eyes at me and Deidara…well. Deidara just looked scared out his mind.

"TO MY HOUSE!" I shouted doing a pose. I grabbed any hand that I came in contact with and pulled them towards my house. When we finally reached my house, I let go of the hands that I grabbed and turned around to see…my death. In my adrenaline rush I accidently grabbed the two most hottest and most dangerous boys in the school. I laughed nervously and backed away slowly. They glared at me, pulled back their fists, and aimed at my arms.

"THE FUUUUUUUCK!" I shouted.

"No cursing sweetie," My mom said opening the door and smiling at us. I glared at her and mumbled, "well _you_ didn't get punched in_ both_ of your arms."

"Well maybe _you_ shouldn't grab my hand like that ever again," Gaara said in a deep menacing voice with Sasuke in the background nodding his head. I gulped.

"It's good to see all of you," My mom said bowing slightly. All my friends did the same, "Konbonwa Kushina-san."

"Twice in one week Sasuke-kun," My mom said grinning slightly, "I think if I see you anymore I just might think you have something going on with my little Naru-chan," she finished off with a wink. We all started to laugh at how red Sasuke's face was.

"I-I uhh well I," he stuttered, his face turning even more red. My mom laughed and said,"I was just joking. You can breathe again," she said laughing a little bit more.

When we all got up to my room, and as soon as I closed the door, everyone grinned at us. I sighed and took my homework out.

"Sooo…twice in one week eh?" Musa said nonchalantly, looking around my room. I closed my eyes when I heard Makoto snickering.

"I need help with my math, science, and psychology work," I said ignoring Musa. When I looked up, everyone nodded at me while Musa pouted.

Two hours later, five cups of ramen, ten bathroom breaks, getting caught eight times staring at Sasuke, I _finally_ finished _all_ my homework.

"Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep," I said yawning and leaning on Sasuke. He just rolled his eyes and put one arm around me. Both the girls 'awed' at us and I flipped them off, which in turn made them laugh. I sat up suddenly when something popped in my head. Everyone looked at me and I guess they felt the mood change because all their faces changed.

"Ne…Makoto? …Musa?" I asked looking down. They nodded their heads at me for me to continue,"…why do you freeze up whenever Sai is around?" I really wished I hadn't asked because the way they froze up and started to shake made me want to take back what I just said.

"…A women's intuition," they both said.

"HUH?!" We all shouted out. They just shrugged and said, "When we see him we see…death and…we hear children screaming for someone to help them and so much blood," they both were shaking badly at the end.

"Gomen Panda-chan, Sadist," I said feeling horrible for even asking them.

"It's okay Naru-chaaaan," Makoto said hopping off the bed and hugging me. I patted her on the head and she pouted. Musa, feeling left out, joined in the hugging and we all laughed.

"Don't go straight on me dobe," Sasuke said warily looking at me. We all just laughed harder and both Makoto and Musa pretended to make out with me.

"Way to stay loyal," Deidara said fake crying.

"Aww my poor baby, come here," Musa said getting up and sitting in Deidara's lap. She ruffled his hair a bit then kissed him.

"Ew, get a room you two," Makoto said sticking her finger down her throat, pretending to throw up.

"Screw you Mea," Musa said sticking her tongue out at her," we all know that in a few minutes that you'll be doing the same thing with Gaara," she finished smirking at Makoto's face slowly turning red.

"Huh? I can't hear you," Makoto said looking around like a blind person.

"You're supposed to be deaf Makoto, not blind," Sasuke said laying his head down on my lap. Makoto pouted and Sasuke said," the Dobe's blondness must be rubbing off of you." Of course after that comment I slapped him lightly on the chest.

"Fuck you teme," I said pouting.

"Only on the weekends," and at that, I turned five shades of red while everyone said 'whoa' and laughed.

"Oh yeah…," I started. I went up to Musa and pulled her cheeks," Why didn't you tell us you and Dei were going out?!" at that, both she and Dei blushed.

"Ano…we were going to tell you…," Deidara said sheepishly. Musa nodded at that and said," Mea knew!" Makoto gasped then glared at Musa.

"You knew and never told me?" I said starting to cry. They both started crying and we all ended up hugging. All the boys rolled their eyes at us.

"Gomen Naru! I'll tell you everything from now on!" Musa cried.

"Even when you go to the bathroom?"

"Uhh…"

"Too much?"

"Yeah…."

"Honto baka," Sasuke mumbled. Musa and I looked at each other and grinned. Sasuke never saw it coming.

"Get the hell off me! You're both heavy!" he said underneath us. We stopped laughing at that.

"Can you repeat that Sassy? I didn't quite hear you correctly," Musa said calmly. She put her hand on top of his stomach and I could see his shirt starting to freeze.

"Um…I said your…pretty?" Sasuke finished lamely.

"Hn. You seem pretty fond of your stuff down there. It would be a shame to have it break off," Musa grinned slightly. Sasuke gulped and shouted,"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" we all snickered at him acting so unlike himself.

"Muahahahha," Musa laughed in a deep voice, "good Sassy~! Now give me ten pushups!" Sasuke glared at her and flipped her off.

"Hey! No one flips off Fanneh except me!" Makoto shouted, "TICKLE ATTAAAACK~!" she jumped on Sasuke and started to tickle him all over. Of course being me I joined in, and seeing as no one gets to pick on Sasuke a lot everyone else joined in the tickling.

Yes people. Even Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note~<strong>

**^^ Less than two weeks. I feel proud of myself~ I hope you enjoy this chappie ^^ Please tell me if there is anything wrong with it so that I may fix it and learn my from my mistake :D **

**Ja ne~**


	13. Let it snow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto OTL **

**anyhoar~ enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later of tickling Sasuke half to death, my mom knocked on my door and came in.<p>

"Uh," She said looking at us all piled on top of Sasuke, "am I interrupting anything?" We all shook our heads and got off him. He dusted himself off and glared at us all and mumbled something along the lines of 'kill' and 'hiding evidence'. I just shook my head and grinned up at my mom, "what's up?"

"Some woman is on the phone for you," my mom grumbled. I blinked. Who could it be? Especially if they're making my mother looking like she wants to knock someone out. I nodded my thanks and went downstairs to answer the phone.

"Yo?" I said after taking a bite of an apple.

"Why the hell aren't you here training like you _should_ be?" that irritating voice grounded out. Ah. That's why my mom looked pissed.

"I'm getting along with my 'teammates' so that when we are ready to fight as a team, we will already be attuned with ourselves and each other," I said feeling smart. Especially since I believe I just outwitted the old woman.

"…"

"No comeback Tsunade baa-chan?" I asked smirking a smirk that Sasuke would be very proud of. Looking up to see Sasuke smirking his own self told me that he was.

"…be here tomorrow or I'll come get you and drag you on your sorry inexcusable ass and mop my office with your hair," with that she slammed the phone down as hard as she possibly could. I flinched from the sound ringing in my ears but at the same time I grinned so much that I could feel the pain in my jaw.

Didn't mean I stopped grinning though.

"You're finally growing a brain Naruto?" I heard Gaara say behind me. I turned around and glared at him.

"Screw you Gaara," I said flipping him off.

"HEY! Only _I_ can screw Gaara! His ass is MINE!" Makoto said jumping on me and half choking me. I nodded quickly agreeing with her. A happy Makoto is a peaceful Makoto,"Gomen Panda-chan. Only you can screw him." And with that, she let me go smiling like nothing just went on.

"Naru, do you have any clay?" Deidara asked me while walking down the stairs. I looked up at him confused. Why the hell would he want clay?

"Yeah…why?" I say still a bit confused.

"I wanna try something," he said smiling a bit. I stared at him a bit longer then went to my mini arts and crafts room next to the kitchen. I came back out a few seconds later with a bag full of clay. When I handed it to him he nodded his thanks and smiled a thousand watt smile.

"I've wanted to try this even since Tsunade told me what my power was," he said pulling out a small piece of clay. By the time everyone came around to witness what he was doing, the mouth on his hand was chewing the clay. At the corner of my eye I saw Musa blushing like crazy. I just sighed and turned back to see Deidara's hand spit out the clay. He made an 'hm' noise then closed his hand, almost looking like he was choking the mouth on his hand. When he opened it up, the clay was in the shape of a Lilly. He then walked towards Musa and held out the flower for her to take. She blushed while smiling and took it, "It won't explode. I wish it could be hardened but…I think I will leave that to you," Deidara said smiling a bit.

"But I don't want to ruin it," Musa said sadly. We all took our turns poking her in her stomach and I said, "How else will you learn how to control your powers?"

"Besides, I can always make you more," Deidara said turning a bit red. I've never seen him blush so much.

"You guys are the worst," Musa pouted. She put on a concentrated face and held the flower in her hand that had the fire birthmark. It started to turn red from the heat which had all of us starting to sweat from it. Just when it looked about ready to start cooling down from Musa using her ice, my mom came out and said," Oh my, that looks so beautiful. Did you make that Naru?" of course after that you can sort of figure out what happened.

We all gasped.

This in turn made Musa jump.

And drop the Lilly made of clay.

Which broke.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you all like that," My mom rushed out.

I sighed, "It's alright mom. We were just trying something out for a…," I suck at excuses.

"A project for art class. It's something our new teacher told us to do," Sasuke lied smoothly. This is the reason I love him. He is always there to fix up my mistakes.

"Oh…gambate bane!" My mom said all pumped up. You could practically see the fire burning in her eyes when she spoke. Even Musa couldn't be down after that and in turn grinned.

"Hai~!" we all said.

"Oh…I'm going to the store to pick up some groceries. So I won't be back in an hour or so." I rolled my eyes at that. Pft. One hour, yeah right. More like five hours. Being who I am of course, I decided to voice my thoughts. "Don't you mean five hours mom? Once you get inside you don't seem to want to leave the place."

"Are you trying to say something Uzumaki Naruto?" my mom grounded out while glaring at me. I quickly shook my head no. Why am I associated with these violent women? I know I couldn't help it with my mom but the other ones? It just feels like I like violence or something.

She smiled. "Good. Is there anything you guys want me to pick up?"

"COOKIES AND CAKE AND SUSHI AND-"Makoto was cut off by everyone slapping their hand over her mouth. She just glared then huffed and crossed her arms. My mom just giggled and said, "Okies. I got it all in my head. Anything else?"

"Ramen?" I asked feeling hopeful. Everyone sighed except for me.

"Naru. We already have loads of ramen here. We do _not_ need more."

"But we can never have enough ramen! The world would END!" I cried out.

"Shut up dobe." You can all guess who said that.

"You shut up teme! Not all of us can be health freaks like _you!_"'

Silence.

Everyone raised up their hand.

"I hate you all."

"Be back soon~" My mom called out, "please don't make too much of a mess or else…" she left the threat, more of a promise, in the air. We all shuddered. No one and I mean NO ONE wants to get on my mother's bad side. EVER_._

"SHE'S GONE!" Makoto, Musa and I all shouted, giving each other a high five. Deidara smiled slightly while the emo twins rolled their eyes.

"Shall we have a party?" I say smiling mischievously. Both Makoto and Musa smirked and both went to pick out a song to blast on for the world to hear.

''OW!'' I cried out after feeling three hands go against my head. I turned around to glare at the culprits.

"We're going to do exactly what you said dobe," Sasuke said glaring at me.

"What did I say?" I said confused. He just rolled his eyes and hit me upside the head again. I pouted and looked like I was about to cry. He rolled his eyes again and bent down a little to kiss my forehead. At that I smiled while everyone made choking noises.

"Oh my God! Not you too! Get a room guys,'' Makoto said then as an afterthought said again, ''Make sure though that you record it so Fanneh and I can watch it later." We all sighed at that. I guess you can't get the yaoi fan girl out of Makoto if it were to save your life.

"I think they're shy. C'mon let's leave them alone~," Musa said dragging Makoto away who was whining the entire time. I could've sworn that I heard Musa whispering in Makoto's ear about spying on us or something. Then the other boys soon followed claiming that they go where ever their girlfriends go. Which, personally, I think that's partial bull.

"Hmph, they could've just said that they didn't want to see us make out," I said crossing my arms and pouting. I turned to glare at Sasuke who was chuckling but in the end I blushed. Have YOU ever seen Sasuke chuckle? No? Then you should so you understand why I blushed.

"They left…," He said pulling me towards him and smiling a bit. He then licked one of my whisker-like birthmarks, like he always does. I remember one day I asked him why he always did that, and all he said was 'fetish' then continued what he was doing. I wanted to think some more but when Sasuke licked and bit my neck lightly, thinking existed no more.

"Mmm," I moaned out craning my neck to give him more access. Sasuke growled appreciatively and moved his hands under my ass. He then squeezed my ass hard and I moaned loudly, encouraging him to do it again. He squeezed me again, lightly this time, and picked me up causing me to wrap my legs tightly around him and moan when we rubbed against each other. He smirked, of course, but as payback I pulled his hair and bit him then ran my tongue ever so slowly across the teeth marks. I grinned when he couldn't hold in his moan any longer. Just as I leaned back to tear both of our shirts off, we heard a cough. We both stopped what we were doing and turned to the culprit that dare interrupt our 'mating'.

"I'm kind of glad that it was me un," Deidara said blushing and looking somewhere else, "but at the same…I wish it wasn't me," he deadpanned. I couldn't help but laugh at him…until Sasuke dropped me flat on my ass. I glared at him and did a sweeping motion with my foot and happily smiled when he fell on the floor.

"It's what you get for dropping me," I said in a sing song voice while walking away when he glared at me. I skipped all the way to door that led to the backyard and as soon as I opened it a snowball, more like an ice ball, flew past me. Sasuke, who was behind me, ducked, and the ice ball hit Deidara square in the face. I turned around to look at who threw it and I saw my entire backyard covered in snow and ice. And right in the middle of it all was Makoto and Musa. They both had snow all over their bodies and pieces of ice chips in each other's hair. When they saw me looking at them, they pointed to each other and said, "She threw it!" I rolled my eyes at them and looked for Gaara when I saw him in a corner looking like he didn't belong in this backyard of snowy goodness.

"So…what happened?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We decided to work on our powers until a certain _someone's_ ice ball hit me in the back of my head," Gaara said glaring at Musa who whistled and looked anywhere but at us.

"Then I took revenge by tackling Fanneh to the ground and tickling her till she laughed so hard she started to freeze everything," Makoto said grinning.

"Then the snowball fight began," Gaara said crossing his arms and glaring even more at Musa. I looked all around my backyard. It really did look beautiful but…,"who is going to put this back into a suitable looking backyard before mom comes home and kills us all?" They all blinked. And blinked again.

''OH SHIT! SHE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!" Musa and Makoto shouted at each other. Hm. I wonder why I'm so calm about this. Maybe I already accepted my death that was going to be coming sooner than I expected.

"Itai…" I heard Deidara moan out finally sitting up. We all turned to look at him…and busted out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA. YOU LOOK LIKE RUDOLPH!" I shouted falling on my ass and laughing like a crazy nut. It's true, he had particles of ice around his face and hair, and his nose was bright red.

"All he needs now is brown hair and antlers and we have ourselves a human Rudolph," Gaara mumbled out in a monotone voice. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop from China. Then suddenly the laughing started and was even louder than before.

"Fuck you all," Deidara grumbled out getting up slowly. Our laughter turned to snickers as he shook the ice out of his long blonde hair. This in turn switched to laughter again at seeing his hair all over the place, which made him look like a wild animal.

"Bad Mea," Musa said sticking her tongue out at Makoto and walked over to Deidara helping him take out pieces of ice out of his hair. He glared up at her and picked up some of the snow and threw it in her face.

"Buahahaha!" Makoto laughed out like the evil person I knew her to be, "you deserved it for blami-, "snow was thrown in her face courtesy of Deidara and Musa.

"Gaa-chan! Taskete!" Makoto choked out, looking at Gaara with her puppy dog eyes. Gaara quickly looked away, knowing that he would succumb to it. I snickered when I saw that he wasn't coming to help her and when she pouted at that when she realized the same thing.

"I plan to stay out of this one. Have fun though," Gaara said before wrapping his arms around himself to keep the chill off of him.

"You're no fun!" Makoto and Musa pouted. Then I saw Deidara, Musa and Makoto coming towards with me snowballs in both of their hands. I started to back up slowly and I saw from the corner of my eye Sasuke walking over to Gaara then sitting next to him. Well. I guess he won't be my knight and shining armour this time.

"W-what d-did I d-do g-g-guys?" I stuttered out because hell, going up against those three is like signing your soul away to the devil. I think I peed myself a little bit when I saw them all smirking at me.

"Because this is your house…" Musa said.

"And you said we should work on our powers…" that was Makoto.

"And _I'm_ the one who got hit because of _your_ fantastic idea hm!" Deidara

Yeah. I don't think I'm getting out of this one alive. Or at least a few bruises.

"You have any last words Uzumaki?" Musa grinned evilly.

_Help me._

"You're _so_ not getting any sex from me Teme!" and all I heard was a snort before I was attacked with snow. Then they all piled on top of me and started to tickle me and pile snow on top of me. When they were done I felt like road kill.

"That'll teach ya to never come up with smart ideas again hm," Deidara said smirking then walking away to go nurse his nose. I groaned out agreeing with him. I'll just stay stupid from now on. I tried getting up and moaned out when I had no energy from all that tickling.

Yeah. Stay stupid.

"You okay there Dobe?" Sasuke asked looking down at me. No, you dumbass. Oh _why _you ask? BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T SAVE ME! So no, I'm not okay.

"No sex for the next four months teme!" I glared up at him. He visibly shook and looked at me with fear in his eyes. I don't think I've ever wanted to laugh so hard in my life. But that will teach to help me next time when I really need it.

So after all the snow fights (only five of them) and good stuff (making out with our boyfriends) we finally decided that we should clean up the snow before mom comes home and kills us all.

But then the garage door opened.

Well shit. We are royally screwed. No, no. We are poor ass broke, robbed, shot at screwed.

"We're DEAD!" we shouted at each other. We started piling up the snow in the corner of the backyard hoping against hope that maybe she won't see it.

"M-maybe I can melt it?" Musa mumbled out.

Oh. I didn't think of that.

We all nodded at her to try and just when she was about to start concentrating on it…

_ "What's that?"_

Mom.

Well _shit._

We quickly turned around trying to cover up any evidence that will get us into serious trouble. But you know, if you think about it, how would we explain why's there _snow _in the backyard when it's still fall?

"Shredded paper!" My genius self said out loud. Every one turned to look at me like I was nuts. I don't blame them.

"Why would you…shred paper and have it in a pile?" My mom said suspiciously.

"Because Shina-chan, they're young and stupid, like we once were," My dad said coming out from nowhere. My mom puffed up but other than that, she agreed and walked away. My dad looked at us for a second before winking, like he knew something we didn't, and walked away.

"Make sure that you clean it up before I come back or no ramen for a week," My mom said in a sweet voice that was truly meant for pain.

"Hurry up and melt it Musa! I _need_ to eat ramen! It _needs_ to be eaten by me! It-" She glared fiercely at me making me shut up. She used her hand, the one with the fire birthmark, and it glowed for a second before the snow turned into water.

"Sugoi…" Sasuke said looking thoughtful for a moment. We all looked at him when he said. It's not like him to be amazed by something and actually _comment _on it.

"You okay there Sassy?" Makoto said looking worried.

"Hn. Tomorrow at school, you're _definitely _trying that on me," Sasuke said smirking evilly. It made even Gaara shiver. I could even see the evil aura radiating from him. Wait…I actually _do_ see it. I shook my head and when I looked again, it was gone.

Hm, weird.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note~<strong>

**Sorry it took so long DX and I hope you enjoyed it ^^ things are starting to get interesting now or maybe not~ Review please and tell me what you think!**

**Ja ne~**


End file.
